The International Standards Organization (ISO) has established the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Reference Model. The OSI Reference Model provides a network design framework allowing equipment from different vendors to be able to communicate. More specifically, the OSI Reference Model organizes the communication process into seven separate and distinct, interrelated categories in a layered sequence. Layer 1 is the Physical Layer. It deals with the physical means of sending data. Layer 2 is the Data Link Layer. It is associated with procedures and protocols for operating the communications lines, including the detection and correction of message errors. Layer 3 is the Network Layer. It determines how data is transferred between computers. Layer 4 is the Transport Layer. It defines the rules for information exchange and manages end-to-end delivery of information within and between networks, including error recovery and flow control. Layer 5 is the Session Layer. It deals with dialog management and controlling the use of the basic communications facility provided by Layer 4. Layer 6 is the Presentation Layer. It is associated with data formatting, code conversion and compression and decompression. Layer 7 is the Applications Layer. It addresses functions associated with particular applications services, such as file transfer, remote file access and virtual terminals.
Various electronic devices, for example, computers, wireless communication equipment, and personal digital assistants, may access various networks in order to communicate with each other. For example, transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) may be used by these devices to facilitate communication over the Internet. TCP enables two applications to establish a connection and exchange streams of data. TCP guarantees delivery of data and also guarantees that packets will be delivered in order to the layers above TCP. Compared to protocols such as UDP, TCP may be utilized to deliver data packets to a final destination in the same order in which they were sent, and without any packets missing. The TCP also has the capability to distinguish data for different applications, such as, for example, a Web server and an email server, on the same computer.
Accordingly, the TCP protocol is frequently used with Internet communications. The traditional solution for implementing the OSI stack and TCP/IP processing may have been to use faster, more powerful processors. For example, research has shown that the common path for TCP input/output processing costs about 300 instructions. At the maximum rate, about 15 million (M) minimum size packets are received per second for a 10 Gbits/connection. As a result, about 4,500 million instructions per second (MIPS) are required for input path processing. When a similar number of MIPS is added for processing an outgoing connection, the total number of instructions per second, which may be close to the limit of a modern processor. For example, an advanced Pentium 4 processor may deliver about 10,000 MIPS of processing power. However, in a design where the processor may handle the entire protocol stack, the processor may become a bottleneck.
Existing designs for host bus adaptors or network interface cards (NIC) have relied heavily on running firmware on embedded processors. These designs share a common characteristic that they all rely on embedded processors and firmware to handle network stack processing at the NIC level. To scale with ever increasing network speed, a natural solution for conventional NICs is to utilize more processors, which increases processing speed and cost of implementation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.